Maybe they're not that bad
by The Forrest of Fanfic
Summary: Fourth drabble for Korra Appreciation Week. Three more to go.


There they were Korra's emotionless cousins. _Why did they have to meet again? _She thought but remembered they had to create a peace treaty between Republic City and the Northern Water tribe. The last time they met Eska and Desna were helping Bolin and Mako protect Korra from their father Unalaq. Since then no contact was made from either Korra or the two cousins, she thought about how Bolin almost got engaged to Eska that brought a smile to her face. She could feel Bolin shake as he clung on to Opal a little harder than usual, she listened to her tell him repeatedly that everything would be okay. Mako stood with Lin Beifong and they went over the final preparations for the contract, after being Wu's body guard Chief gave him a role in politics which he liked a lot, he definitely was a lot happier once he got the job. Asami stood next to her with Korra's arm around her waist she smiled giggling as every so often Korra would tickle her.

There they were, their exuberant cousin who also happened to be the Avatar with her new girlfriend _what was her name again? Asmooly? Asami?_ Whatever it was it was irrelevant she stood there with her fake smile thinking she had them fooled…_please don't patronise us?_ They thought. They were here on business it was the least they could do after the fiasco their father had caused also things were starting to get really boring in the Northern Water tribe. The fire bender stood with what could only be the Chief. Eska looked across at Desna nodding her head towards her they both nodded their head and carried on to walk towards them from the dock. Finally, Bolin stood to the right of Korra with his girlfriend news reached them that they have been together for at least three years. This brought a small smile to Eska she did not hold a grudge towards him she was set to marry a member of Fire Nation royalty to secure peace between them, a child of the current Fire Lord she was told. But she would have to congratulate him on their long lasting relationship.

"Hello cousin." They said simultaneously causing each of the members of the other party to pull back a little bit.

"Desna Eska…" she spat back.

"Cousin this is an official business treaty not a fight," Desna spoke calmly. "So cut the attitude no matter what family ties we may have we are still royalty, which reminds me." They bowed to Korra.

"It is good to see you are in good health Avatar Korra of the Southern Water tribe."Eska said with nothing but monotony in her voice. "And you Bolin," he jumped which sent a smirk across both their faces. "Do not be alarmed, it is good to meet you Miss Beifong you are definitely worth his time…" She offered her hand which Opal took smiling if not a little creeped out.

"Shall we get down to business?" Lin spoke up her authority shining through.

"Yes, yes we shall." The royals said walking in to the car in which they drove to the main hall to meet with the ambassadors of Republic City.

"We would like to further extend our apology to the ambassadors of Republic City." They bowed.

"The ambassadors recognise your apology Eska and Desna of the Northern Water tribe." Tenzin spoke out his voice slightly echoing.

They sat around a table and listened to the proposals of the ambassadors and also the integration of placing air benders as permanent residence to watch over the Northern Water tribe. Both Eska and Desna rose at this point.

"The Northern Water tribe does not need babysitting, we are not our father." Eska said. They looked down at the floor before looking back up to the ambassadors.

"We ask for the point of permanently placing airbenders to be retracted for a different approach." Desna followed her sentence.

"What would that be cousins? Would they cramp your style?" Korra spewed venom from her tongue.

They both stared at her before returning to the conversation. "No cousin like we stated before we are not our father." Desna spoke back and Korra could actually hear emotion she must have touched a nerve.

"We would like Tonraq of the Southern Water tribe to accompany us at the Northern Water tribe to watch us over along with a dispatched team of the Republic City police service, who will of course be given places to stay whilst they over see us." Everyone looked shocked at the amount of people they wanted to stop them from doing anything like their father.

"We must seek council with Chief Tonraq but if he agrees then we will comply." Eska and Desna looked at each other giving their usual glum smile.

"He has already agreed, now if you don't mind I must meet my fiancé." Eska and Desna turned around and walked out of the building.

Korra ran after them and caught them boarding the boat at the docks which was about to leave for the Northern Water tribe.

"Cousin?" They said in unison _they really have to stop doing that _Korra thought to herself.

"I just wanted to say that what you did in there was very cool and that I am happy to have you as my cousins even if I don't show it." Korra smiled earning a smile from them as well.

"I must say we are not the best conversationalists or cousins and no this Korra we are very proud of you and your achievement and we invite you to Eska's wedding in the winter." Desna said as Korra's mouth dropped at his small speech.

"Well thank you both I graciously accept the invite may you extend that to Asami, Mako and Bolin?" Korra asked.

"Of course it also extends to air bending Master Tenzin and his family as well as Opal Beifong. Now I hate to bring this conversation to a halt but we must be getting back we have important meetings with the Fire Lord." They turned on their heels and walked inside.

"Maybe they're not that bad." Korra said out load.


End file.
